This invention relates to fishing reels. More specifically, this invention relates to reels used in fly fishing.
Some fly fishing reels of recent manufacture have featured spools with arbors of large diameter to facilitate retrieval of line and fast reeling of the fish. The reels have accommodated, aside from the usual casting line, an underlying ample supply of backing line to be used if the fish should run out beyond the length of regular fly line. The backing line is finer than the regular line and is not normally involved in casting. With all this line, the outer diameter of the large arbor reel has made it unwieldy and awkward to handle. There has been a need for a reel having a more compact size with faster backing line retrieval.
The invention is based on the idea that rapid reeling in of backing line is called for, because a big fish is often fighting at a greater distance where the fly line is all the way out and the reel is working on the backing line. The invention is a spool for a fishing reel comprising at least two side-by-side arbors of different diameters separated by a dividing wall having a diameter large than the diameter of the larger of the arbors. The wall may be notched to facilitate the shifting of the fly line from the larger arbor to the smaller arbor.
This invention is a compromise to the large arbor reel. It provides a faster retrieval of the backing and most of the fly line and a reel similar in dimension to that of a standard fly reel.